Kochou Wang
|nickname = The “Pharmacy Expert” Nee-san (by Teria) Brat (by Inuzuka) |gender = Female |birthdate = |bloodtype = |age = 14-15 (Main Story) 21 (Wedding time-skip) |height = 135 cm (4'4") |status =Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = Black Doggy House |occupation = Student (Former) Prefect (Former) Pharmacist |relatives = Teria Wang (Younger twin sister) |manga = Chapter 12 |anime = Episode 7 |japvoice = Rina Hidaka |engvoice = }} |Wan Kochō}} is one of the supporting characters of Boarding School Juliet series. She is a member and a former Prefect of the Black Doggy House. Appearance Kochou has golden eyes and black hair in pigtails. She is wearing a black jacket over her Chinese dress with long black socks and yellow shoes. She wears a gold bell earring on her left ear. Personality She is self-conscious of her body, as seen when she was jealous that Inuzuka favored her more well-endowed twin sister Teria Wang because of their different breast size. She is very playful with Inuzuka and seems to have feelings for him like her sister, though she supports the latter's endeavors. She also has an interest in his older brother Airu Inuzuka for his strength and calls him ‘A-chan’, to symbolize her fondness of him. Plot Romio & The Prefects ~ Main article: Episode 8 / Chapter 13 ~ Kochou and her twin sister Teria overheard a conversation from some students about the festival tonight. They went to see Airu to ask if he wants to come and to hang out with them. He refuses, saying they are Prefects. Their job is to guide and to protect the students. They should just patrol to prevent any trouble. One day, they were saving a cat from a tree. Kochou jumps down and lands on Inuzuka's arms. Teria then jumps as well, but lands on his body. They explain that they are not middle school students but high schoolers who skipped grades. They are even in the second-year. Hasuki showed up asking what Inuzuka is up too. He said that these brats are messing around with him. Hasuki takes a good look at them and realizes they are Prefects. She then apologizes to them for Inuzuka's sake. Inuzuka asks why she would do that and Hasuki explains they are Prefects. Kochou asks if he is scared now, but Inuzuka answers he isn't. These Prefects are nothing but annoying to him, and he adds they should just go home. Pissed, Kochou explains that age doesn’t matter. If they are gifted with talent, then they should use it to protect others. She begins to change the topic and asks what secret conversation he was having under the bench earlier. Inuzuka lied that he was talking with the ants asking if they would come with him to the festival later. The three of them then pity him and comment on how he is lonely. Later, they went to his room without his permission and wait for him. When Inuzuka returns, his eyes were stunned for seeing them here. He asks why they are here, and they said that they just want to hang out. They then ask Inuzuka where he got the rosary they found in his room. Why does a Touwan have one in the first place? Inuzuka rushes to them to get it back, but he was pushing Teria to his bed and made her uncomfortable. Kochou is angry at him and asks what he is doing to her sister. After Inuzuka apologizes, she was getting suspicious seeing him panic like that. There must be something about the rosary. Inuzuka ran outside and hammered his door with nails to prevent them from getting out. Hilariously, he didn’t find out that Kochou and Teria were helping him to seal his door. When he realized it, he pint a fire extinguisher at them. Then, he ran away from the dorm and from them. They lost him, though the students are going to the festival right now. Kochou decided to go there as well. Teria was happy to hear that, but it was just to do Prefect duty, which makes her sad. They are at the festival patrolling around and looking for Inuzuka. The twins observe everyone who is having fun. They then found the delinquent who seems to be having the time of his life. He is surprised they were still following him. They stated it's work. They have the right to punish students who are having too much fun and messing around. He immediately runs away. They lost him again even after searching for the entire festival. Teria then believes he is hiding in the woods. They heard a sound, but what they see is just cows. They keep looking for him with no luck. They see that everyone was having fun. Teria wanted to ask if they could... But Kochou replied they can't. They heard trouble from a distance and went to check it out. There was one Black Dog and one White Cat students fighting with one another. If this keeps up, then the fireworks would be canceled. Kochou and Teria then stop the fight before it could get worse. The crowd is impressed and adds they are Prefects, after all, saddening them. Inuzuka is still nowhere to be seen. They decided to give up until Inuzuka hit Kochou's head with a rubber bullet. He wanted a match with them. If they refuse, he will destroy some stalls. They said they don’t have time for games, but Inuzuka said it’s a battle. They then accept the challenge. They fight in a game after another, and Kochou and Teria were having fun. When Kochou asks what is the next match they will be having, Inuzuka said that’s enough for now. But they can call him if they want to have some fun again. They just want to have friends to hang out with the festival. He heard it from their classmates. They are still kids and should not spoil themselves. Although Kochou doesn't want them to be treated as kids as they are Prefects, she said if there is some time to be spared, they'll keep him as a company again. They then say goodbye to Inuzuka and leave heading back. Romeo and Kochou 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 33 & Chapter 34 ~ Kochou and Teria were looking for Inuzuka to discuss something. They ask the students to help to look for him with them. After finding him, they told that the ministers of Touwa and West would be heading to Dahlia Academy for an inspection. As Prefects, it’s their job to give them a tour of the school. The Black Dogs Head Prefect Airu won’t be joining since he has another job to do. So it’s up to Kochou and Teria, and they want Inuzuka to help them out. They went to the main gate to wait for their arrival. The White Cats Prefect, Sieber along with her support Persia and Scott were also there to greet them. Inuzuka was all fired up. During the meantime, a cricket has land on Teria’s shoulder which frightened her. She panics towards Inuzuka and accidentally pulls down his pants. The ministers from both nations have arrived and seen Inuzuka with his pants down. The minister of Touwa was mad, calling him a lolicon. Kochou tries to change the topic and greets them to the school. But both ministers were concerned why a child should be a Prefect. Sieber then introduces herself and wants to take them into the school. Both ministers see a great greeting from her. The White Cats seems to show a better attitude than the Black Dogs. The Touwan minister then asks where is the toilet. Inuzuka and Teria see a chance to turn the tables. Inuzuka carried the minister and rushed towards the toilet. But they accidentally bring him to the ladies' toilet since Inuzuka was running so fast. The minister crashes, and his head is hit through the door. They apologize for being so careless. The minister from the West laughs for their carelessness. Though, she says it can’t be helped since Teria is a child after all. Inuzuka tried to shut her up, but Kochou apologizes to her saying they will be more careful next time. The minister then continues saying that she doesn’t care what happens to the Black Dogs, but she thinks that Teria becomes a Prefect because it’s fun. Kochou then snaps and punches her in her mouth. She wants her to take that back the words that aren’t true. Sieber stops Kochou and brings the ministers to the school. Kochou got in trouble and can’t tour the ministers anymore. She apologizes to Teria, saying she wants to do this job so people would chance their options on her. But only Kochou the one who got in trouble. Inuzuka and Teria will have to show the best hospitality they will ever have. Both ministers were about to leave, but the students managed to talk them out. They take them to tour their facilities. Inuzuka makes Teria put on a maid outfit that both the ministers give positive comments. Teria introduces the minister to their potteries and asks if he wants to hold one. The Black Dog minister said he does, so Teria went to grab it. But she tripped and hit the minister’s head. She messed up again. The next tour is both dorms. Inuzuka and Teria bring the minister of Touwa to the Black Doggy’s dorm. They drag him to the public bath and insist him to take one right now. The one who will help him bath will be Teria which the minister refuses right away as he knows what will happen. Teria ran towards them and tripped hitting the minister to the bath. They still couldn’t impress them. The two of them were thinking about what would the minister wants. During that time, some elementary come to play with them. They said they are busy right now. The kids then decided to help since Teria always help them. More students came to tell them if they needed help. Inuzuka then has an idea. He went to every student, asking for their help to impress the ministers. They all agree to help and went to give the best hostility to the ministers as they can. Things were going very well. Kochou came in wondering why everyone is helping out. Inuzuka explains that he went to call for them while adding: “Teria is in trouble”. They want to help since Teria helps them from behind. So they want to return the favor. It’s time for the ministers to take their leave. They said that was a wonderful inspection. Teria apologizes for all the trouble she had done to the Touwa minister. But he said it's fine. In fact, he finds it enjoyable. The students here manage work together while live vivid lives. The minister of the West still said that the White Cats did a better job, but she takes her words back what she said earlier. Both ministers then leave. Romeo And The Exhibition Match 1, 2, 3 and 4 ~ Main article: Chapter 93, Chapter 94, Chapter 95 & Chapter 96 ~ Airu was in the office looking out of the window. Kochou and Teria enter saying the new second-year Prefects are having a joint meeting for the upcoming sports festival. They ask why he is reminiscing like that. Kochou believes he's sad that they will no longer be Prefects. Airu stated he isn't. Instead, he's happy about it. Airu then went to check on the new Prefects on how things are going. He entered the room along with the twins and was suddenly smacked by the new Prefects on accident. He gives an angry tone. He gives them a full 30-minute lecture on how careless they are right now. Romio admits with what he said but he tells him that they won’t lose to the third-year. Cait then showed up from the window taking it as a challenge. They want them to accept the challenge but Persia see no reason why they should. Sieber and Rex also showed up, saying they don’t have confidence in themselves. Inuzuka notices something was up since all the third-year Prefects are here. He then accepts the challenge to prove which Prefects are more superior. During the exhibition match, the game is called “Dahlia Wall Game”, which will be host by Shuna and Ameria. The rules are simple: the first team to get the ball on the other team's goal is the winner. Romio tells his brother that he will intend to learn from this. When the match begins, Char tossed the ball upwards. Romio and Scott tried to get it but were stopped by Rex. Airu tells Romio that he’s mistaken. Their goal is to get rid of their ego by stomping all of them into the ground. A while ago, Airu asks the White Cats Prefects a favor for the first time. He explains his favor. He wants to have an exhibition match between the third-year and the second-year. They will soon retire, and there is something he wants to teach them before that happens. It's not something he could use with words, but it's something he wants them to understand. Cait sees that Airu has changed. He accepts to help him. Airu decided to play “Dahlia Wall Game”. He wants them to act like villains and to stomp them into the ground with all their might. Rex then charges to the second-year's goal while knocking everyone in his path. On his way, Scott was in front waiting for him. Rex admits that he has guts and asks Scott why he isn't wearing the uniform he gave him. Scott replied that he is embarrassed to wear such a thing and wouldn't wear it again. While he was about to say that he will surpass him, Rex charges and moves Scott out of the way. However, Scott managed to buy some time to get the other second-year Prefects to block Rex. Rex then passed the ball to Cait. Cait dodges every one of his opponents while saying they still don’t understand the meaning behind the match. Inuzuka was wondering what he meant by that. Aby tried to block Cait, but he was stopped by Somali who was hugging him. Cait then insulted Aby which make him depressed, but later been in courage by Somali, and put him back in the mood. With no other choice, Cait uses his secret move called the “Ball” hiding. He lifts the ball, brings it back down, and makes it vanished. Though everyone can obviously see it's in his pants. Sieber then mercilessly hit the ball out of his pants, hurting Cait's crutch. With Cait unable to move for a while, this is the second-year's chance. Everyone is in the rose garden, and Sieber has the ball heading to the goal. Hasuki was about to get the ball, but Sieber passes it up to Kochou who jumped. They almost arrive at the fountain. Leon can tell that fighting the 3rd years was a lost cause. Airu then ran next to her, saying she just doesn't believe in herself. She is just a bother and should just leave. Kochou passes the ball to Airu, and he charges in. However, Inuzuka was blocking him upfront. Airu pushes Inuzuka aside, but after he did, Persia was behind Inuzuka from a blind spot. She took the ball from Airu, saying their counter-attack begins. Persia can’t go forward since it's blocked by the third-year. She then ran to the left to flank them. When Inuzuka is with Airu, he told him that he finally realizes the reason for this match. Airu then pushes Inuzuka to the side once again. When it was just Inuzuka and Hasuki, he asks her to get all the second-year together for a bit. The second-year Prefects disappeared off the map and hid in the forest. Inuzuka gathers them here to discuss something. Their attacks from before aren’t working. To prevent this from happening again, they need to develop their teamwork. Scott disagrees, saying there is no way the Black Dogs and White Cats could fight together in the first place. Kochou and Teria found them and aimed to get the ball from Persia. Scott then says they will play along with this teamwork. However, he throws Inuzuka at Kochou and Teria for a decoy. They came out of the forest, but Rex was blocking them. Persia passed the ball to Hasuki, and the latter asked Scott to bend down. She uses him as a stepladder to break free from Rex. Aby then grabbed the ball from Hasuki, stating he should have it. Scott also joins in, trying to get the ball from the both of them. Airu stares at them with disappointment and starts to attack Scott, who has the ball. To his surprise, he is saved by Inuzuka. Scott, offended, asked why he would save him. Inuzuka explains to everyone that they are Prefects. They have the same ambitions to change the academy. As long they have the same goal in mind, there shouldn’t be a problem working together. While he was talking, Cait stole the ball from Scott and ran off. As the second-years are chasing him, they receive a cheer from both Black Dogs and White Cats. The school has slowly started to change. Airu and Cait were heading to the goal. They notice that the second-years are not following them and they are probably given up. Then Inuzuka pops out of the manhole and steals the ball from Cait. He then throws it a far where the other second-years will be. They were about to grab it but see that Sieber and Rex won’t allow it. However, Hasuki and Aby work together to stop Rex. Leon’s job is to stop Seiber. She thinks of her weakness and exclaims: “Bear Panties!”, which makes Seiber stop running. Persia stops both Kochou and Teria while Scott is charging to the goal. Scott made it through the main building and almost reached the goal. However, the one behind him was Airu, who won’t allow him to get away that easily. Airu was about to steal the ball from Scott, but he did a back pass and gave it to Romio. Airu asks Scott how did he know that Romio was behind him. Scott replied that wherever he goes, Romio will come chasing him. Everyone was cheering for Romio. He made his final move to throw the ball, but he tripped ridiculously. Fortunately, the ball still managed to hit the third year's goal. The second-year Prefects won! Airu expects him to finish it well but is proud of the ending. He will be expecting more from him in the future. Trivia * Her last name, Wang, when combined with the syllable Ko from Kochou, becomes Wangko or Wanko. In Japanese, Wanko means "puppy". *Her name is probably from the Papillon. **Her pigtails even look like the ears of the dog. *Her bell earring is on her left ear while her sister's is on her right ear. Category:Black Doggy House Category:Female Category:Prefect